mon unique choix
by tienesuenos
Summary: Petit OS mettant en scène le personnage de Drago Malefoy. Attention cet OS est très dark alors personnes sensibles s'abstenir. Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais pas de ce que vous lisez.


Mon unique choix

_PDV Drago Malefoy_

Je suis de retour à Poudlard, cet endroit miteux avec pour directeur un vieux fou citronné du nom d'Albus Dumbledore. Cependant, il n'est pas le plus fou que je connaisse, loin de là. À commencer par mon père, enfin mon géniteur. Il ne m'a conçu que pour avoir un soldat à fournir à son maître Lord Voldemort. Cet été, le taré qui me sert de père a jugé que j'étais prêt à servir d'offrande au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il me marque. Évidemment j'ai joué mon rôle et j'ai fait semblant de m'en réjouir mais ce n'est pas la vie dont je rêvais. Vous devez vous dire que la vie est misérable et morbide et c'est exactement ce que je ressens mais quel autre choix ai-je ? J'en ai marre d'être le pion de mon père, marre d'être enchaîné à une famille qui ne m'aime pas, marre d'être seul. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Après tout, ne dit-on pas tel père tel fils ? Mon père est complètement fou et vu l'éducation qu'il m'a donné il ne serait pas étonnant que je devienne aussi fou que lui. Il confie son avenir à un sorcier qui le traite comme du crottin de Sombral sous sa semelle, comme un esclave et lui, il lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Il l'a même accueilli chez nous, au manoir Malefoy. Même après des années de torture et de servitude il continue de lui faire confiance et de suivre ses idées aveuglément. Mon géniteur loue les bienfaits de la torture à chaque heure de la journée, l'utilisant sur moi depuis mes 3 ans. Ensuite, il disait à ses amis enrôlés à quel point la torture était un bon moyen pour élever un enfant, me prenant pour exemple. Après tout, j'étais le fils idéal selon ses critères : j'avais d'excellentes notes, je rapportais beaucoup de points à ma maison, lui faisant honneur, j'humiliais mes camarades des autres maisons, en particulier les nés-moldus et les traîtres à leur sang, j'étais le leader des Serpentards, craint et respecté de tous, et j'étais à présent un mangemort. Rien que cette pensée me donnait envie de vomir. Il avait fallu que je prenne la marque, à seulement 16 ans. Je crois que la semaine précédent mon marquage fut la pire de ma vie. J'avais d'abord dû forcer par l'imperium une famille de moldus à venir au manoir Malefoy. Je l'ai emmenée dans la cave. La famille était composée d'une grand-mère, des deux parents et de trois enfants : 1 fille de trois ans, un garçon de 8 ans et un autre de 11 ans. Je les ai tous attachés dans un coin différent de la pièce. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher les uns des autres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a expliqué ce que je devais faire. J'avais une semaine pour faire mes preuves et lui montrer que j'étais digne de devenir un mangemort. Pour le faire, j'avais à ma disposition, six personnes à torturer que ce soit psychologiquement ou physiquement. Pour pouvoir juger mes compétences, Voldemort avait jeté des sortilèges lui permettant de voir et d'entendre tout ce qu'il se passait dans les salles à ma disposition depuis son bureau. J'avais commencé par emmener la petite fille de trois ans dans la pièce d'à côté. Ensuite j'avais jeté un charme pour rendre le mur transparent montrant ainsi à sa famille ce que je lui faisais subir. Je l'ai attachée au mur avant de lui lancer un _Sonorus_ pour que tout le monde l'entende hurler et plus particulièrement mon « maître » qui se délecte des hurlements de ses victimes. Je l'ai déshabillée puis j'ai brûlé tous ses vêtements ainsi que sa poupée en chiffon qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Des larmes ont coulé sur ses joues mais elle est restée me fixer en silence. Ensuite, je lui ai coupé les cheveux, de beaux cheveux roux et lisse. Elle a regardé ses mèches de cheveux tomber sans broncher, cette petite de trois était très courageuse. Je ne voulais pas la blesser mais je n'avais pas le choix, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas crier, Voldemort ne serait pas satisfait. Je suis allé dans le laboratoire, à la recherche de Polynectar, j'y ai mis une mèche de cheveu du père afin de prendre son apparence. Avant de retourner dans la salle j'ai pris bien soin de teinter la vitre de sorte à ce que la famille voit la petite Betty mais que l'inverse ne soit pas possible. La petite devait croire que j'étais son père c'était primordiale. Lorsque je suis entré dans la pièce, elle m'a appelé Papa d'une voix tellement remplie d'espoir, celui que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar qui allait se terminer. Mais malheureusement, le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer pour elle comme pour moi. Je lui ai craché dessus avant de la plonger dans un bain d'eau glacée pendant deux minutes en lui disant qu'elle me faisait honte. Je l'ai laissé juste assez pour qu'elle tremble de froid mais qu'elle ne meure pas. Lorsque je l'ai sortie de la baignoire, elle tremblait et avait les lèvres bleues mais ne pleurait toujours pas. J'ai sorti un couteau de ma poche pour entailler son bras droit et sa jambe. C'est là qu'elle a poussé son premier hurlement, déchirant, coupant l'air comme un couteau. Puis elle m'a demandé pourquoi je faisais ça alors que j'étais son père. Je lui ai alors expliqué à quel point j'avais honte d'elle, à quel point je ne l'aimais pas et surtout que je n'avais jamais voulu d'elle. Elle s'est mise à pleurer mais sans bruit. Je l'ai replongée dans l'eau froide une dernière fois avant de sortir et de reprendre mon apparence. Je l'ai laissée tremblante de froid, après lui avoir donné une potion délirante. Elle voyait ses plus grandes peurs se réaliser sous ses yeux enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait car en réalité tout se passait dans sa tête. Toute sa famille a pleuré et sa mère m'a supplié de la relâcher en échange de sa vie. Seulement, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'un jour ce sera son tour alors cet échange n'avait aucun intérêt. Le soir, j'ai tué la petite Elizabeth d'un Avada, puis, avec son sang j'ai écrit un message sur le mur « Demain, un autre d'entre vous souffrira, mais lequel ? » et c'est ainsi que j'ai quitté les cachots en électrifiant la porte de leur cellule. Je suis parti dans ma chambre où j'ai vomi toutes mes tripes avant de tomber d'épuisement. Après une nuit agitée, je suis retournée les voir, j'ai pris le fils de 8 ans en procédant de la même manière que la petite fille : mise à nu, rasage de la tête, torture sous Polynectar avec le bain glacée, potion délirante et enfin la mort. Le soir j'ai bu une potion de sommeil sans rêves, je devais récupérer toutes mes forces si je voulais tenir le reste de la semaine à enchaîner les sorts. Le troisième jour, vint le tour de Jordan, 11 ans, avec toujours les mêmes méthodes. Quand arriva le tour de a grand-mère je décidai de changer ma façon de faire pour montrer au Lord l'étendue de mes capacités. Je lui ai coupé les cheveux puis je les ai réduits en cendres. Je lui ai ensuite arraché les ongles un par un avant de couper ses doigts et ses orteils. Elle hurlait de douleur mais ce n'était que le début car j'ai enchaîné avec des Doloris pendant plusieurs minutes juste de quoi la mener au bord de la folie et enfin je lui ai fait ingurgité un poison lent. Ses tissus étaient brûlés de l'intérieur par la potion. Elle hurla jusqu'au soir puis elle mourut. La cinquième fut la mère avec qui j'ai utilisé la même méthode que la grand-mère. Enfin, après avoir vu toute sa famille mourir devant ses yeux impuissants, ce fut au tour du père d'être torturé jusqu'à la mort. Le septième jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vint me féliciter pour mon ingéniosité et mes nombreuses connaissances et il me marqua le soir même. Ce fut la pire soirée de ma vie. J'avais certes réussi à convaincre tout le monde de ma fidélité à Voldemort et ainsi à protéger ma famille mais à quel prix ? Le marquage était un processus très long et douloureux. J'ai eu de la fièvre et des vomissements réguliers pendant deux jours entiers et la marque m'a brûlée pendant 5 jours. Aujourd'hui, je suis à Poudlrad, loin de mon « maître », amis j'ai une mission à accomplir pour lui : tuer Dumbledore et aider ses mangemorts à envahir l'école. Cependant, je suis incapable de faire une chose pareil, Dumbledore est certes un grand fou mais actuellement il est le seul à pouvoir mettre fin à cette terreur. Et moi, je suis de toute manière condamné alors autant faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois. Je pensais être plus fort, je faisais tout pour me le prouver et le prouver aux autres mais la réalité c'est que je n'en peux plus, je suis incapable de faire semblant une journée de plus, incapable de tenir ce rôle que l'on m'a assigné dès la naissance. Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen pour moi d'échapper à mon destin car lorsque l'on est mangemort, on le reste toute sa vie. Il n'y a aucun retour possible et même si je pouvais retirer cette putain de marque présente sur mon bras, les souvenirs de cette semaine d'horreur resteront gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire. Je ne dors presque plus, cette malheureuse famille hantant mes nuits, les peuplant de cauchemars tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un lâche et que je pourrais aussi me tourner vers Potter pour me sauver mais je ne pense pas le mériter, je dois payer pour ce que j'ai fait subir à cette famille. Je sais que certains penseront que si je saute du haut de cette tour cette famille sera morte en vain mais mon choix est fait. Et même si c'est l'unique véritable décision que j'ai prise durant ma vie qui me paraît à la fois si courte et si longue au moins je quitte ce monde en sauvant je l'espère la vie du bâtisseur de la paix future. Adieu...


End file.
